The Stuff of Legends
by Packersfan12
Summary: Adrianna Belecova lost everything when the giants attacked, turning to a life of near solitude. When Elmont himself stumbles upon her home one stormy night, he recruits her to lead the Princess's escort to the nearby city of Avalania. Along the way they meet many new dangers, but once in Avalania, they'll fight for their lives against a familiar enemy. Elmont/O.C.


Rain. That's all it had done since the giants had been banished to the land between heaven and earth. Rain, the thing that had washed away the blood of the innocent, the thing that had put out the fires of Cloister's siege. Rain, the thing that threatened to beat down every building in the city.

Adrianna Belecova sat hunched over her soup, the light of her fire casting a warm glow about the room despite the conditions outside. Beside her her border collie Chaos sat, his tail thumping the floor every time she looked down at him.

Outside the wind howled, making her old house creek. It was times like these where she would find solace in her older brother Hansel. She always felt better when he was around, because he promised her he would never leave.

But he had lied.

Chaos's ears perked up and he turned to the door. Adrianna eyed it with a suspicious glance. It had only been a week since her brother had left her, and she knew about the predators that lurked in the night.

Chaos barked and rose to his feet, looking at her to make sure she knew something was there. A horse whinnied outside, signalling someone was there. A knot formed in Adrianna's stomach as she crept to retrieve her brother's sword.

There was a knock at her door. She hesitated only a second before turning the knob and swinging the door open. Outside stood a man with a hood pulled up over his head, his gloved hands clasping it at his neck, "Good evening." he said.

"Evening." Adrianna said wearily.

"I was traveling through the area when the storm hit." the man said, "Now usually I tell people not to trust strangers, but I was just wondering if I could seek refuge in your home just until the storm lets up."

Adrianna sighed, the man looked pitiful. His clothes were soaking wet, and he looked like he was frozen to the bone. "Well I can't let you catch cold out there can I? Come on in." She held the door open for him and he entered.

He removed the cloak from around him, placing it on the hanger fashioned to the wall, and turned around, "Thank you, kindly."

"Lord Elmont." Adrianna said surprised, and dropped to her knees.

"Please," Elmont said, clearly flustered, "don't."

She rose to her feet, "I'm sorry I kept you in the rain so long."

Elmont laughed, "You act like I'm the king."

"You're of noble blood, and you are a Guardian." Adrianna said, "Guardians, by law, are supposed to be treated no less than the king."

"Well, consider me a friend," Elmont smiled, "and not a Guardian."

"Is that an order?"

"Very much so."

"Well, let's get you out of those clothes." She said and, in response to his odd look she said, "You're soaking wet, I have some of my brother's clothes. You're a bit smaller than him but they'll do."

She fetched some clothes and gave them to him, "You can change in there."

He thanked her and retreated into the room where she told him to go.

Adrianna went to straighten her sofa for him to sleep on, and came back into the room to find Elmont seated at a chair, scratching behind Chaos's ears. He smiled, "He's a good dog." He looked good in Hansel's white v-necked shirt and black pants.

"He doesn't like men." Adrianna said, "My brother being an exception."

"Where is your brother?" Elmont asked.

"He's dead." Adrianna said quietly sitting across from him at the table.

"I'm sorry." Elmont said, "He must have been a good man."

Adrianna smiled, "He talked about you a lot."

Elmont's brow knitted, "About me?"

"Hansel Belecova." Adrianna said, "He was a Guardian."

Elmont's eyes softened and he looked at the floor, "Ah, Hansel." he said softly, "I was quite fond him. He was a good man."

"Yes, he was." Adrianna agreed, "And he died doing what he loved."

"I'm very sorry Adrianna." Elmont said, "Do you have parents?"

"I don't know," she said, "from as far as I can remember Hansel had always taken care of me. Soup?"

"Ah, yes please." Elmont smiled and looked around the room, "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks." Adrianna said, knowing he had changed the subject, "I've made a place for you to sleep."

"Oh, there's no need, I'll leave when the storm lets up." Elmont said.

Adrianna put a hand on her hip, "No, you'll stay the night because I'd never have a clear conscience knowing you're out there."

"Well, thank you very much." Elmont said, taking a mouthful of soup, "This is very good."

"Coming from you that is a very big compliment." Adrianna said, "Why were you traveling out here anyway?"

"I was looking for a safe route to escort the princess to Avalania." Elmont said, "I probably shouldn't tell you but I just did."

"It should take you about three days to get there from here." Adrianna said.

"You know how to get there?" he asked.

"Of course, Hansel and I went there a lot before he became a Guardian." she said.

"If I persuaded the king, would you be our guide?" Elmont asked, "It would be just the three of us."

Adrianna thought for a moment. It would be a relief to get out of Cloister and get her brother off her mind, "If you can persuade him."

"Excellent!" Elmont said and smiled and they sat in silence the rest of the time while he ate his soup. When he was finished he smiled and said, "Well, the storm still hasn't let up."

"No it hasn't." Adrianna said.

"The couch sounds like a very good place right now." Elmont said.

"It has your name written all over it." Adrianna said.

"Well then, I'll have to say goodnight. I must be back at the palace early in the morning." Elmont said, rising.

"Goodnight Elmont."

"Goodnight Adrianna."

_**Alrighty! So here it is, a story for Elmont! Hope you like it, if you don't...boo on you! Ha, just kidding you're entitled to your opinion! So read, review, tell me what ya want!**_


End file.
